1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid state imaging apparatus and an imaging method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solid-state imaging apparatuses including image sensors that generate multiple pieces of image data each having information corresponding to different types of color components at the same pixel positions, such as a multi-plate type image sensor, have been known. It is likely that such an image sensor increases the data amount in comparison with a single-plate type image sensor. Accordingly, a thinning process, for example, is usually performed to image data obtained by the image sensor in order to reduce the data transmission band. For example, the imaging apparatus, described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2012-129927, thins part of image data obtained by a multi-plate type image sensor in the movie mode.